


Gingers Gotta Stick Together

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute fic about the ginger Feanorians, Maedhros is a good brother, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: Day 6 of Feanorian week and it is the cutie pie ginger twins, Ambarussa! :DI chose the theme “Childhood” today, because gosh those twins deserve cute happy things.So here’s a scene where Ambarussa are hanging out with their biggest brother.





	

Maedhros released a soft “oof” as he was tackled by his youngest brothers, wrapping his arms around them gently. Amras and Amrod were giggling, looking up at him with bright eyes.

“Hey, what’s up, lil’ gingers?” He asked softly, a fond smile on his lips. Amras just nuzzled into Maedhros’ side as Amrod spoke.

“Mama said to go play with our brothers whilst she made dinner, but everyone else is busy,” He said.

“Yeah,” Amras added. “Kano is making music again, Tyelko’s out with Huan, Moryo is working on embroidering some robes for Grandpa’s party…”

“And obviously Curvo is with papa,” Amrod finished.

Maedhros gave a hearty laugh, easily sweeping up the two youngest into his arms. They giggled, settling against their brother’s chest.

“We should go visit the gardens,” Maedhros suggested. “They’re very pretty this time of year. And there’s plenty of space to run around and play tag.”

The twins were excited. It had always been so fun when they got to run around with one of their older siblings, though Maedhros was the one they liked the most- he always was willing to play with them and he was the most fun.

Maedhros carried the two to the gardens, setting them down in the grassy clearing. Amrod smirked playfully before reaching out his hand and patting Maedhros on the arm.

“Tag! You’re it!” He declared. Amras and Amrod ran off in different directions and Maedhros laughed softly before giving chase, slowing himself down to give the two a chance to escape from being tagged.

And the game continued for hours, until Nerdanel had called for them to come to dinner. Maedhros held their hands as they walked home.

“Thanks, Maitimo,” Amrod whispered, smiling up at his brother.

“Today was really fun!” Amras continued, happily swinging his arms.

“Well, you know that I’ll always be here for you, lil’ gingers,” Maedhros responded softly as they went into the house. “Now, let’s go clean up before dinner.”


End file.
